Prisoner of War
by The-crazy-lone-wolf77
Summary: The story of a wolf stripped away from his pack, his power, and family. He is forced into an enemy pack as a prisoner of war. Him along with a slave of this pack will go through daily life hoping that they will live another day.


A slender dark brown wolf walk down a path. With him he caries some caribou in his mouth. He had walked this path many times before. It was a path he liked and disliked to go on. He like it because he would be able to visit his only friend but. He disliked it because he was reminded of the reasons he had to go here and drop off this caribou every time he looked behind him. Behind him were two giant wolves escorting him towards the destination. This was the worst part about it, even though he was apart of this pack he had no freedom. He was escorted everywhere he went, barley getting to eat any food unless given permission. It was hell for him here. But he had no where else to go. He silently sighed to himself. He just wished he could have a life like his friend used to have.

The wolves walked a little longer until they had finally made it to the den they wanted to come to. The brown wolf walked strait into the den while the other two just sat at the entrance of the den. The den was fairly big but had been affected a lot by the elements with vegetation growing off of it and holes in the roof. It wasn't the best of dens and it sure wasn't the best place to stay, especially on rainy nights, but this den wasn't supposed to look nice, or feel like a home for this was a prison den after all.

The slender brown wolf looked around the den for his friend. He smiled when he spotted him in the back right corner of the den. The wolf was a dark grey color, his fur was rugged and he was very skinny from not eating much or getting any exercise. It looked like he had been through a lot from just looking at him, which he has, but that's to be expected since he is a prisoner, a prisoner of war that is. He cleared his throat catching the attention of the wolf. The wolf grunted a little and flipped over groggily. But his mood lightened when he saw who the wolf was in the front of the den. "Aww, Isaac it's good to see you again!" He said in a cracked voice. But that was because of the lack of food, water, and exercise he got. He was a prisoner, that's to be expected. "It's good to see yo too." Isaac said back to this wolf.

The wolf looked over at Isaac and his mouth began to water at the sight of the caribou. "Hungry are we?" Isaac asked passing the meat over to the wolf. The wolf just rolled his eyes then started to devour the meat. Isaac just sat and waited for him to be done, which wasn't long since the proportion of it was really small. The wolf finished shortly and wiped the blood of his face. The wolf sighed relishing something all of a sudden. Isaac noticed that he was more depressed than he usually was. "What's the matter?" Isaac questioned him. "It's just today." He said. "What about today?" Isaac questioned. "It's been a year. A year since I was stripped away from my pack, my leadership, and my family." He said, tears streaming down his face.

That made sence to Isaac as to why he was acting this depressed. This wolf has told him stories of his old life with his family and friends. He was close to all of them and he could tell that he missed them a lot. Of course he would to if he had the perfect family in the perfect pack with the perfect friends. If he had that then he would be miserable being away from them. Isaac walked over to him and put an arm around him. "At least you had a chance to experience a family and have friends." Isaac said to him.

The wolf now felt bad, for he knew that Isaac was a lone wolf within a pack. His family had died when he was really young and he had no friends since he was the outcast of the pack. In the packs eyes he was lower than an omega even though he could hunt and defend himself but he only learned that because he was forced to in order to feed this prisoner. Not that Isaac seemed to mind. Yes at first he didn't like to but after awhile he liked it because he was able to come see his only friend, which was an upside.

Even though that was the case, the wolf was still depressed. It has been so long since he had seen anyone of his loved ones. His family was everything to him, without them he would be dead and would not of been able to see his children or have made new friends. He had become depressed over time and has givin up on ever seeing them again. Others would too if they were on his position and haven't seen their family in over a year. Sometimes he wondered what he did to deserve this. He had always been a caring, kind, and helpful wolf. So why make him suffer. But somewhere deep down he fealt that their might be a slight chance that he will get to see them again.

"So, how are the legs?" Isaac asked changing the subject. "They are soar as heck and I wish I just couldn't feel them anymore." He told him. This wolves legs had been broken many times in the coarse of the year. The reason being because the leader of the pack he was improsoned in didn't want him escaping. If he was to escape great chaos would fall upon his pack within days. His legs hadn't been broken in awhile, but there was no need for that anymore. He was far to weak to do anything, that also includes walking let alone running.

An awkward silence filled the room for awhile. Neither knew what to say to the other to continue on the conversation. Usually they had plenty to tell each other especially when the wolf told Isaac about his past. Yet it seems that the stories have diminished as over the year he had no more to tell. And Isaac has not experienced anything out of the ordinary or worth talking about. So they sat and lyed there in silence. But eventually the silence was broken, unfortunately it was one of the guards who broke the silence telling Isaac that his time in there was up. They both sighed and Isaac got up to leave. "See you in the morning Isaac." The wolf called. "Yep see you in the morning, Humphrey." And with that Isaac left.

**You all may be wondering why all of a sudden I come out with an all new story. But I can tell you that this story is not new, at least not within the story line. Ladies and gentlemen I give you the long awaited Sequel to "Framed"**

**I don't know how soon I will update this but don't expect it for awhile. I'm probably going to finish my story "Humphrey and his life" before updating this again. But I just wanted to get it up for all the people who have been waiting. Hope you like. **

**Peace Out**


End file.
